


DND

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Princess Keith, Pyke, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), dnd, dnd episode, klance, klance porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Keith is shit at rolling good numbers in DND, Lance takes advantage of it.





	DND

“Okay Lance, you’ve stumbled upon a tower, it looks promising and that it could hold treasure, what’s your next move?” Coran asked, looking across the table to Lance.

“I’m obviously climbing in there! Even if there’s someone there I’m going to steal their stuff, cause that’s what I do, as I am a thief,” Lance grinned, grabbing the dice to roll.

“Ah! Great roll my boy, you’re in the tower!” Coran cheered.

“Coran I want to roll for initiative,” Keith said.

“What? What for?!” Lance asked, narrowing his eyes at Keith suspiciously.

“Go ahead,” Coran said, watching him roll, “ooooo, that’s no good!” He said, “okay! Lance you’re in the tower when suddenly Keith tried to attack you! But you’re quick enough to stop him, grabbing him by the wrist!”

Lance looked at Keith’s character, “awww! How cute, you’re the princess!” He teased before grinning, “Coran I want to roll to seduce.”

Keith’s eyes widened, his face flushing, “what?! Can he do that?! Coran tell me he can’t do that!” He said.

Coran chuckled, “he can most certainly can do that, go ahead and roll my boy,” he said, “oh! Another successful roll from Lance!”

“Hey, whoa there gorgeous, wouldn’t wanna hurt yourself,” Pyke cooed, winking at Keith.

“Really Keith? You couldn’t have given yourself an original name?” Lance sighed.

“What?! I couldn’t think of anything!” Keith huffed.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the thief, “what are you doing here? I want you to leave immediately.”

“Mmm I don’t think that’s true,” Pyke purred, his tail swishing behind him happily, “I think you’ve been awfully lonely,” he said, taking a step closer to Keith, nearly closing the gap between them, “isn’t that right, Princess?” He grinned.

“I-I-what?!” Keith stammered, obviously flustered.

Pyke chuckled, “face it beautiful, I’m irresistible,” he said, leaning close to Keith’s face, brushing some of his bangs away from his eyes.

“I-irresistible?! Yeah right!” Keith said, taking a step away from Pyke.

“Ah I haven’t even I introduced myself yet, have I? The name’s Pyke, master of thievery, specialist at stealing hearts, and yours is next on my list,” Pyke said, matching Keith’s step. Keith opened his mouth to say something, taking another step back, suddenly losing his balance. Pyke was quick to move, catching Keith before he could hit the ground. “Careful princess, I’ve got you,” He said, “seems you’re already falling for me,” Pyke grinned down at Keith. Keith’s face flushed. “I’m going to kiss you, princess,” Pyke murmured, leaning down, pressing his lips to Keith’s softly at first, but soon the kiss became hungry and desperate, both boys clinging to the other. Keith broke the kiss panting.

“Follow me,” he whispered, taking Lance’s hand, leading him up a set of stairs.

“I want to roll to attack him again!” Keith said, his face now flushed, obviously embarrassed.

Coran sighed, “go ahead,” He said. Keith took the dice in his hand, then rolled, holding his breath. He looked at the number.

“Shit.” He said, looking across the table to Lance, who was grinning.

Keith led Lance into the bedroom, then turned quickly, trying again to attack the thief. Pyke was still too quick, almost predicting the attack. He grabbed both of Keith’s wrists, clicking his tongue.

“Coran I believe I have rope on me, I want to use it to tie his wrists,” Lance said.

Pyke made quick work of tying the princess’s wrist behind his back.

Keith squirmed, gritting his teeth, “let me go you ass! What do you want from me?! My gold?! Joke’s on you, I don’t have any!” He said. Pyke chuckled, grabbing Keith by the hips, leading him to the bed like that. He gently lifted Keith up, then tossed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

“Mm gorgeous, don’t worry, I don’t plan on taking anything like that,” he purred, “but perhaps we can have a little fun together, my travels don’t give me much time to enjoy the simple… pleasures of life,” Pyke grinned, licking his lips as his eyes trailed down Keith’s figure. Keith squirmed, his face flushing further.

“You-you wouldn’t dare!” He said. Pyke leaned down, pressing a hot kiss to Keith’s neck.

“You didn’t seem opposed to the idea when you were shoving your tongue into my mouth,” Pyke cooed, licking a stripe from Keith’s neck up to his ear. “Just relax sweetheart, let loverboy take care of you tonight.”

A shiver went down Keith’s spine. He whimpered when Pyke nibbled on his earlobe.

“So tell me princess, what’s your name?” Pyke asked softly.

“It.. it’s Keith,” he mumbled.

“Mmm.. Keith,” Pyke purred, “Cute.” He said, “Well Keith,” he said, leaning close to Keith’s face, “I’m about to fuck you so hard you’ll only remember one name, mine.” He said.

Keith was speechless, his face flushed fully now as Pyke began to hitch his dress up his body slowly.

“Princess, how naughty!” Pyke chuckled as he saw Keith’s panties, “panties on a boy? You’re just begging to be fucked aren’t you?” He cooed. Keith bit his lip, nodding. “Seems someone’s excited, your panties are nearly soaked through,” he said, brushing his thumb over the tip of Keith’s cock.

“P-Pyke,” Keith whimpered, “please, n-no teasing,” he said, his thighs already trembling.

“Oh but princess I love to tease,” Pyke grinned, gently tugging Keith’s panties down to free his cock. “You have such a pretty dick!” He cooed, “all flushed pink right at the tip, dripping with precum,” he said, swiping his pointer finger over it before bringing it to his lips, tasting it slowly.

“P-Pyke please!” Keith whimpered.

“Please what, Princess?” Pyke purred, “you’ll have to be more specific,” he said.

“Fuck me!” Keith cried, “please, come on Pyke,” he whimpered, spreading his legs.

“So demanding,” Pyke chuckled, pulling down his own pants and boxers. Keith’s eyes widened when he saw Pyke’s cock. “See something you like?” Pyke teased, positioning himself on top of Keith, his tip pressing to Keith’s hole. Keith bit his lip, face flushed. “You want it, Princess? You want my cock in your tight little hole?” Pyke teased, rubbing the tip against Keith’s hole a little harder.

Keith nodded, “yes, yes, please,” he moaned, “Pyke please,” he said, squirming a little, but to no avail because of the ropes.

“When I get out of these ropes I’m kicking Lance’s ass,” Keith growled, glaring at Lance from across the table.

Lance grinned back, “that’s only if the Princess isn’t too sore when I’m done with his ass,” he teased, Lance pressing his foot against Keith’s under the table. Keith jolted a little, his face flushing. Coran raised an eyebrow at both boys.

Pyke grunted as he pushed into Keith, Keith moaning loudly as he did. “Fuck, Princess… so tight,” Pyke groaned.

“P-Pyke! Fuck.. fuck.. so… Hnn…” Keith moaned, eyes rolling back a little. Pyke pushed in to the hilt, settled deep into Keith.

“So what, Keith? What were you going to say?” Pyke asked, starting to move slowly.

“Big! You’re so big Pyke! Now please, please just fuck me!” Keith cried.

“As you wish, Princess,” Pyke grinned, starting to pound into Keith, throwing Keith’s legs over his shoulders, gripping his hips tightly. “Shit, Keith,” Pyke grunted, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room.

“Pyke! P-Pyke! Don’t stop, oh fuck, fuck! Right there!” Keith moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “I’m so close!”

“Come for me, Princess,” Pyke moaned, “gunna fill you up, shit!” He groaned as he thrust deep into Keith, spilling into him. Keith gasped loudly, coming with Pyke, making a mess on himself. Pyke pulled out carefully, panting. “Fuck, look at you,” he breathed. His eyes trailed down Keith’s body until he noticed a small bag on Keith’s dress. “What’s this?” He hummed, grabbing it quickly. He opened it to find a small, valuable looking dagger. “Ahh you do have something!” He said, holding the dagger up.

“Give that back!” Keith said, trying to break free from the ropes, but was still unable to. “Pyke!” He groaned.

“Sorry Princess, as much as I’d love to stick around, I’m broke and this knife looks like it’s worth a pretty penny and will pay for my meals for awhile,” Pyke said, scrambling to get up. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again,” he winked as he pulled his pants up, darting out of the room.

“Pyke!” Keith yelled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been so dead recently! I’m working two jobs and have little free time x.x please post any ideas for new stories, my writers block is also kicking my ass!!


End file.
